How to Get Two Idiotic Bubbleheads Together
by aloxi
Summary: Or, Shay muses on Tally and David and their... whatever, at the Thousand Faces Party.


They're dancing. Again.

It's not so weird if you use Tally-logic: "Hmm, lots of people, all want to talk to me, can't talk if I'm dancing, come here David!" And so on and so forth. For, like, an hour.

He goes along with it, obviously. I would too if I was completely in love with Tally (which I'm not, thanks for asking), but I digress, because every time I even hint that David actually cares about her in a way-more-than-friend's type of way she gets very, very un-icy. And an un-icy Tally-wa isn't all that fun.

I don't see what the big deal is. Yeah, Zane dead, sucks a whole lot, kinda might be sort of her fault, whatever. I mean, I liked Zane and everything, he was great. But… um, hello. Dead. David, not so dead.

Maybe I'd think way different if it was me instead. Okay, I probably would. Not the point. Tally-wa just makes denial her new best friend and totally pretends that she doesn't want… anything. Every time I force her to talk about it I always insert something like 'jump him' or 'have lots of forest-sex' right about there, because it makes Tally uncomfortable and that's always a good time. But really, she pretends like she doesn't even notice David hugging her or brushing her hair off her face or shaking his head every time she makes some disgusted remark about her scars.

He doesn't mind them, actually. Her scars. I've talked to him about it before, because David's surprisingly easy to talk to. I can see why I fell for him before. But we were talking, and I mentioned it, and he really doesn't mind the scars. He hates that she has to cover them up, though, except that's more for herself than other people, because Tally hates people thinking she's weak and can't handle things and that's exactly what her scars say. So she covers them up a lot around everyone besides us Cutters. But, and I love mentioning this to her because she always stutters after I do and Tally-wa _never _stutters, she's totally fine with wearing short-sleeves around David too.

Hmm. Coincidence?

Sorry if it seems like I won't shut up about Tally and David. But I have, like, this whole _pile _of evidence that Fausto is totally tired of listening to. Now he just sort of tunes me out whenever I get on the subject, which is annoying as hell, by the way. I just can't help it. It's so _obvious_ to everyone _but _them. That's really sad. I mean, even right now I can see people whispering about them. It doesn't help that now a slow song is playing and they are very, very close together. They could get away with being a lot farther than they are now, yet they choose not to be.

Another piece of evidence. I should write a book. _How to Get Two Idiotic Bubbleheads Together. _

Well, David's not really an idiot. Unless you count the whole wanting to be with Tally thing, which most people would, I think. But still, he knows he likes her. A lot. Which in my world is called 'love,' but he's as skittish as Tally about that word. Don't know why. Maybe they just need to drink a bunch of champagne and declare their love for each other while completely drunk. That's how I would do things.

Champagne _is_ a good catalyst for lots of things. Huh. You know, maybe Tally-wa managed to swipe some alcohol from whatever city her and David were near once, and they both got totally drunk and had sex in a river or something.

Oh, look, they're still dancing. How shocking. Except now the song is ending and Tally-wa looks way embarrassed that she was basically on top of David. Yeah, they totally had river-sex in the middle of the wild. Please. They can barely look at each other half the time if someone even mentions anything somewhat-connotating sex.

David grabs her by the arm and pulls her away from all the people who are starting to crowd around. Tally's not good with crowds. Or people. At all. She smiles at him, rubbing her scars absently with a few fingers. He takes them and puts her hand by her side again. Ooh, could this be the moment they finally acknowledge their stupidity and start kissing?

Tally leans over David's shoulder and plucks a piece of sushi (Aya-la's city's specialty) off a hovering plate that's passing by.

Ugh. Bubbleheads.

Maybe if I spike their drinks something interesting might happen. I'll have to look into that. Or maybe they're already together, and are keeping it a secret to make me completely sane-missing. It's highly possible.

David makes a face when she shoves the raw-fish-thingy towards him. She keeps pushing it at him until he finally rolls his eyes and takes a bite. Tally-wa retaliates by shoving the entire thing in his mouth.

If they _are _secretly together, it's the weirdest foreplay I've ever seen.


End file.
